To satisfy various demands of users, apparatuses for performing various functions, such as an Internet communication apparatus, a camera, a microphone, and a processor, may be included in a display apparatus. For example, display apparatuses, such as televisions (TVs) or digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) receivers, may perform not only an intrinsic function of outputting a broadcast but also other functions such as performing Internet access.
In the related art, users may receive additional information from display apparatuses by using such various functions. However, in the related art, users are inconvenienced by having to input a keyword and find a desired result from among results of the keyword input. In other words, users are inconvenienced by having to choose a keyword and perform a search via the keyword in order to obtain additional information associated with a broadcast that is being output by a display apparatus.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.